


Icy Cold

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother!Tony, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Bucky, little!Clint, little!steve, momma!nat, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189





	Icy Cold

Things were, of course, bound to go south when Steve hit the water. He'd been sent off on a mission with Clint, so he was already pushing things by having been close to his headspace before they left. But as soon as he hit the icy water of the frozen lake, crashing through the sheet of ice, shield skittering across it with a harsh noise, he was done for. He heard Clint shout his name before he went under, but it was too late. Steve was trapped under the sheet of several feet thick ice, kicking and turning around and trying his hardest not to completely surrender to the panic attack it had incited. But he was only human. The last time he'd been stuck in icy water, it was when he went under for decades. He could still remember lying there, waiting for death to take him and thinking about Peggy and Bucky. Would he see his Ma when he finally died? 

It had ultimately taken the sinking plane hours to fill with water, though the temperature was so low the water had begun to freeze itself by the time it had worked up to his legs. The last thing he remembered before he'd gone under was a soft whimper and a pain in his chest as he thought about his daddy. 

The same thoughts churned in his head as he struggled weakly, joints stiffening in the cold water. It wasn't until a flash caught his eye that he snapped to long enough to realize it for what it was: a rescue attempt. He knew Clint was running low on arrows, but it seemed the archer had resorted to explosives to try and give Steve a window to climb back out of. The flash repeated itself and Steve saw the sheet crumble inward. Desperately, he kicked and swam as hard as he could to the gap Clint had created, breaking the surface with a large gasp of fresh air. 

"Steve!" Clint sounded relieved as he gripped the back of the suit and helped haul Steve out onto the ice. "Oh my God, please never do that again. I thought you were a goner for a second there." he looked into Steve's slightly blue face and cursed loudly. "Shit. We gotta get you to the jet. Fast. Can you stand up?" 

Steve moaned softly and jerkily shook his head. Being out on top of the ice was sapping his strength quickly, both mentally and physically. 

Clint tapped at his earpiece. "Phil, that's a no-go. You're gonna have to get them to land on the ice or hover above it. Cap's fading fast and I can't lift him." He patted at Steve's back absently. "Hey, Steve? It's gonna be about five minutes, okay? They're gonna come to us. Do you think you can sit tight a minute while I go grab your shield?" 

Steve nodded again and let out a weak sounding groan as Clint picked his way carefully across the ice, retrieving the wayward shield. He curled into himself, trying to conserve the little warmth he had left as Clint returned to him and re-attached the shield to the back of his suit. "Hang in there big guy," Clint murmured softly, crouching as much as he was able and trying to shelter Steve from the wind as much as he was able to. The minutes ticked by painfully slow, and Clint was honestly starting to worry about Steve's health by the time the jet landed quietly beside them. There was a hiss and a blur, and soon Tony was scooping Steve up, flying him back into the jet and sitting him down. Nat got the jet back off the ground as soon as Clint had cleared the ramp, and Tony made quick work of immediately stripping Steve of his suit. 

"Here, let me help." Clint was by their side in a moment, getting down Steve's back of spare clothes and setting them out to the side. He pulled a towel down from the shelf and started to dry Steve's hair off as Tony freed Steve's legs and lower half from his tact suit. Together they got him stripped down and into clean warm clothes, draped with a blanket in no time flat, Tony's suit folding down neatly into a wristlet as he sat on one side of Steve, Clint on the other. The two of them leaned into him and rubbed at his arms, trying their hardest to warm him up. In thirty minutes the shivering began to taper off, and Steve was drooping against Tony, looking miserable and tired. 

"You c'n go change, Clint. I've got him." Tony murmured softly, and Clint nodded, heading for where he knew Nat had stowed his change of clothes, glad to be able to slip into his violently purple sweatpants and his baggy Stark Industries hoodie he'd been given by Tony. He pulled a thick pair of socks on and then padded back to the co-pilot's chair, curling into it and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. 

"Hey, big guy, you're okay," Tony murmured as Steve leaned more into him, a few tears sliding down his face. "It's okay. I'm right here," he assured, holding him firmly and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You close your eyes. Take a little nap. We'll be home soon." 

* * *

 

By the time they got off the jet in the tower, it was evident to Tony that both Steve and Clint were very little. Fortunately for Tony, Bucky was on standby and came in to pick Steve up so he didn't have to carry him. "Thanks for taking care of him," Bucky murmured. 

"No problem. Let me know how he's doing." Tony answered, suit coming back out as he took off towards the top of the tower. 

Bucky carted Steve off up to the nursery and set him on the changing table, quickly diapering him and tugging the sweatpants back up as he started to fuss. "Hey, honey. It's alright, you're here, you're safe with Daddy." 

Steve reached up sleepily and Bucky picked him up, taking him over to the rocking chair and holding him close. "You had a hard day, baby. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I know you don't like cold things. I know it was icky for you. But you're right here with daddy. You just calm down." Bucky kissed his forehead and rocked him softly, humming lightly till Steve fell back to sleep. Some days were rough. But he knew Steve was strong. He'd pull through. 


End file.
